An apparatus of the type mentioned in the introduction is described for instance in DE 100 50 890 A1. The optical send element is subsequently embodied as a so-called rotary transmitter, with it being possible to feed light, which emanates from a punctiform light source, into the end face of the annular transmitter (function dictates that the interior of the transmitter is reserved for other components). Light can thus be transmitted independently of the angular position of the rotary transmitter and thus of the components coupled to said rotary transmitter. The output of the punctiform light source can be dimensioned here such that adequate signal strength is available after distribution of the light signal in the annular rotary transmitter. This is also influenced inter alia by how precisely the light source can be aligned opposite to the rotary transmitter. A certain assembly outlay which is reflected in the manufacturing costs for the apparatus is associated herewith.